The present invention is related to a slat structure, including a plurality of support sticks integrally woven with a woven fabric into a piece of decoration article wherein the support sticks are equidistantly wrapped in place by the woven fabric, and an adhesive layer is coated at the upper and lower surfaces of the decoration article thereon respectively, securely binding the woven fabric and the support sticks thereby to form a hard and solid piece of the decoration article which is then laterally or vertically dissevered in equal space into specific horizontal-type or vertical-type slat pieces; whereby, via the woven fabric, the slat pieces thereof are equipped with artistic weaving diagrams of rich colors and three-dimensional designs at the upper and lower surfaces thereon; besides, the woven fabric, securely hold by the supported sticks and protected by the adhesive layer, can efficiently avoid the loose yarns in cutting operation thereof, precisely preventing the slat pieces from coming or wearing off after long time of repeated friction in use to achieve longer using lifespan of the slat pieces thereof.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 to 2 inclusive. Conventional horizontal-type and vertical-type slat pieces 1, 1′ are molded via plastics into elongated and slim solid color slat pieces of sufficient strength and hardness before diagrams 2, 2′ are printed or hot-pressed onto the surfaces of the horizontal-type and vertical-type slat pieces 1, 1′ respectively. Finally, cord passage holes, 3, 3′ are punched at the slat pieces 1, 1′ thereon for retaining cords to be led there-through.
There are some drawbacks to the above conventional slat structures. First, the horizontal-type and vertical-type slat pieces 1, 1′, made of plastics, must be individually formed via injection molding, which is complex in the process and thus unable to be quickly produced on a massive scale. Besides, the slat pieces 1, 1′ must be further processed via printing or hot-pressing to apply the diagrams 2, 2′ onto the surfaces thereof, which may boost the cost of production and is rather uneconomical in efficiency. Second, after long time of repeated friction of the slat pieces 1 in use, 1′thereof, the diagrams 2, 2′ printed thereon can easily come or wear off, which not only mars the overall beauty of the blinds, but also reduces the using lifespan of the slat pieces thereof. Third, the horizontal-type and vertical type slat pieces 1, 1′, made of plastics, can increase the burden of the environment in recycle. When burned off in disposal, the slat pieces 1, 1′ thereof can also cause air pollution and harm the environment.